Of Hearts and Harleys
by The B'tyrr
Summary: Jez's 16th birthday.One gift brings poignant memories, another from guess who? brings a hint of new beginings.


Disclaimer: All characters and ideas are L.J Smith's, only the plot is mine.

Yeah, I know I have another Jez/Morgead fic going on right now, and this could be considered part of it, but I'll just have it stand alone. I am thinking of doing a prequel to this though, a story about Jez's parents & the locket. Tell me if you want it! Constructive criticism is always welcome. Oh, and I know Morgead seems a little bot too nice here, but keep in mind Jez hadn't usurped his leadership in the gang, or runaway yet. Plus it's her b-day, so I guess he's feeling pretty generous.

_October 16th 1996_

            A lone figure sat huddled on the rooftop of a stark, and unlovely building squatting in the slums of the Bay Area. The impatient wind tugged fiercely at the fire-born locks that haloed its pale face. The figure sat motionless, despite the untiring efforts of the wind to rouse it, it's odd, silvery gaze transfixed upon some point far on the horizon, or some reminiscence deep within it's mind. Its seemingly delicate hands caressed the surface of a heart-shaped locket, as if committing it to memory. It wasn't an extremely remarkable ornament, no stones imbedded in it, only two initials: H.G, partially worn away by fingers that had traced the same route that the figures' was. It was just a trinket that you could probably find at the nearest Wal-Mart, as Jez Redfern had stated as her uncle had reverently passed it to her hands earlier that evening for her 16th birthday.

"It was your mother's." He explained solemnly, as he deliberately made his way back to his easy chair in front of the fire.

Jez stood for a moment in indecision, before gently turning it over, allowing the worn, gold surface to ensnare the capricious firelight as it danced over her pale countenance, interweaving with her flaming hair, as though they were kin. She found the catch, and with great caution pried open the locket.

Two faces looked back at her across the barrier of years gone by. She knew them to be her parents, but they were as familiar as someone you've passed once or twice on the street, no name, only a face, and a few scattered memories. Figments of recollection, or dreams came to her mind, like a worn out home video, snippets of boisterous laughter, and sticky fingers, the smell of fresh-cut grass in the summertime, then it would give way to static. One vision would repeat itself; a tall, vibrant man with dark, curly hair and silver eyes overflowing with mirth, whirling a fey-like young woman with a fiery length of hair around a living-room, too crowded with furniture for their antics. A three-year old watched from the entrance, which had been awoken by the laughter and had padded down the stairs as quietly as her footed pajamas would allow her to, in order to witness this frequent occasion. And once again it gave way to the static.

Jez's mind reeled away from its reverie abruptly by the sound of approaching footsteps dislodging the few dead leaves and foliage strewn across the roof this time of year.

" Jez Redfern the Great, the Huntress, the All-Powerful, wearing cheap, feminine jewelry? Never thought I'd see the day." A familiar mocking voice broke into her thoughts breathlessly.

" You've been hunting, Morgead. And it's not cheap, it's real gold." She protested half-heartedly, not bothering to turn around to answer him. He folded his body into a sitting position with the odd, feline gracefulness particular to those of the vampire race, the creak of leather the only sound betraying his motion.

" Really, who'd you kill for it?" He teased, half-jokingly with raised eyebrows and a flash of ivory in the night.

Jez abruptly rose to her feet in a fluid motion. "I don't have time for this right now," she said curtly, her jaw tight and lips pressed in an angry line.

" Hey" Morgead protested lightly, sensing a disturbance, " I was only kidding." He gently laid a restraining hand on her forearm, tightening  it as he felt a slight tremor.

"We've been looking everywhere for the birthday girl, I'm not about to let you go now. Besides, I don't want to be the one to have to tell Val that there won't be a party tonight." Morgead explained, amused emerald eyes glinting roguishly from under dark bangs.

             A quick grin suddenly flashed across her face, evaporating any traces of her earlier mood. 

"This better be good" She said with mock solemnity that was returned with a wolfish grin by him.

" Oh it will be, trust me."

" Trust you? Never!" Jez laughed back over her shoulder with a toss of her head began to descend the ladder.

" Good point," He called after her, staying behind to reward himself with an eager, childlike beam.

"This is the song tha' nevuh ends, Yesss it goes on an'on my friennns, so'people star'ed singin I'no'knowin what it was . . ." Two voices sang out, ahead of the group. One was a booming bass, the other a piping, though extremely off-key, soprano. Both were so inebriated that they could hardly support themselves, let alone form their words correctly.

" I didn't think we could get drunk." Said Pierce coolly, finally emerging from his thoughts, as he frowned at the two figures stumbling ahead. The taller one, built like linebacker, was leaning ridiculously on a waif –like form with gossamer hair, nearly half his size.

"And that's only an experiment that Val would attempt, and succeed at." Morgead chuckled, tossing his sable-colored hair out of his eyes.

"Hmm, I figured our liver would be strong enough to neutralize any poison, including alcohol, but probably in such amounts, and as frequently as Val and Thistle ingested their alcoholic beverages. I suppose their inebriation will not last as long as with vermin, due to their superior liver" Pierce contemplated, turning his face to the sky, allowing the night breeze to caress his face and gently finger his ash-blonde hair.

            Both Jez and Morgead turned to him questioningly cocking an eyebrow, while Raven continued  to smirk at the two figures now dissolved into raucous laughter, their echoes ricocheting off the soiled brick walls and overflowing trash cans littering the alleyway.

Pierce sighed" If we drink enough, we can get wasted, but only for a little bit; like Val and Thistle here."

" Yeah, and he's crashing at my place today. After downing nearly three twelve packs, you'd think he'd have to piss like a race horse."  Here a sadistic smirk passed over his lips. "Maybe I should lock the bathroom door; that might be amusing to watch." Morgead proposed, his eyes alight with the notion of his Machiavellian plan.

Jez snorted with laughter, stumbling, as she was a bit tipsy herself. " And I'm sure you'd find it very amusing to find your bathroom door broken down, and have to pay for the repairs." 

"It just might be worth it" was his only reply.

Jez raised her eyebrows." Alrighty then, now, as much as I'm enjoying the lively entertainment and conversation, I can't help wondering what exactly we're doing wandering around the alley behind your apartment, Morgead." Jez declared, glancing sideways at him.

Morgead put on his best innocent face, raised eyebrow, and wide, childlike eyes. " Are you accusing me of something? Hey I'm just following Homer Simpson and Shirley Temple up there." He proclaimed as he began humming the Simpsons theme song.

" Huh, right." Said Jez with narrowed silver eyes.

            A deafening clatter shattered the tranquility of the night, causing all four vampires to start, heads swiveling preternaturally to its source.

"Awww . . . shit" Groaned a voice from underneath a pile of refuse, followed by maniacal giggles from another source. A rust colored head slowly emerged from the heap as the four vampires burst into helpless mirth.

" You . . .are so. .  . not. . . staying at my place ."  A hunched over Morgead gasped out at the monstrous form revealing itself to be Val.

" S'alright, right here's just fine." Val slurred before falling into a drunken stupor.

"Looks like Morgy's not gonna be able to have his fun tonight." Jez giggled uncharacteristically.

Morgead straightened up and took in the surroundings with a light smile. "Good boy Val, you brought us right to the spot." He praised the unconscious vampire slumped over the garbage heap.

" And I thought you said we weren't going anywhere special." Jez gloated.

"Hmm, that's what _you_ thought." He murmured back as   he began to wrestle something out from behind some cardboard boxes, a something that looked suspiciously like a motorcycle covered with a white sheet.

" Morgead, uhh, why'd you bring your bike out here?" Jez asked, still not quite catching on.

Morgead just stood there, his hands on the handlebars, looking rather like a proud little boy come to show his mommy  a gift he'd made for her.

" Happy Birthday!" He said, trying to cover his growing beam of pride, as he whipped the sheet off of a beautiful brand-new Harley.

Jez stood frozen for a moment, her eyes growing rounder and jaw getting lower by the moment.

" How the Hell did you get this!" She nearly shrieked, running over to stroke its dark finish. She looked up suddenly at Morgead, " You juvenile delinquent, who'd you jack this from?" She asked, her grin almost splitting her face.

Morgead just smiled beck in a smug way, " If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

Usually, Jez would pursue the issue further, but at that moment she was too engrossed in her new toy to care.

"This wasn't just for you ,you know, now I don't have to give you a ride everywhere." He added, afraid he was becoming a bit too open with his feelings.

Jez just rolled her eyes good-naturedly in response. " You aren't the only one who wasn't happy with that situation. You hardly left any room for me on that bike."

Morgead raised his eyebrows in mock offense " Oh, so you want to get started on who takes up the most room huh?" But he received no response; Jez was already straddling the bike, trying it out.

             Morgead just smiled and turned away shaking his head. His eyes met Raven's as she mentally asked him: _Is that where all your money for food and heating has been going these past few months?_

He just smiled in reply and continued to walk back towards his place.

Constructive criticism always welcome! Please review! Oh, and the whole thing about the getting drunk and having a superior liver, I have no idea what I'm talking about!


End file.
